No Use Crying Over Spilt Coffee
by HowObjectionable
Summary: Which involves a nosy little sister, a coffee obsessed maniac and an incredibly irritated Mia Fey. Just a little Miego fluff to brighten up your day :D


**I'm not sure about my characterisation and whatnot in this one, but you know what it's like when you get something in your head and it won't go away…  
Anyway, this is my first attempt at any of these characters, and my first solo attempt at some romantic fluff. But you all know how great Miego is.**

**

* * *

**

**No Use Crying Over Spilt Coffee **

**

* * *

**

She had too much work to do. Maya couldn't have picked a more inappropriate time to call and say she wanted to visit. Mia had considered telling her that she was too busy, but as soon as a certain someone had caught wind of what her phone call was about, he'd insisted that Mia should go and meet her sister, and leave her paperwork to him.

That was the _last _thing that Mia wanted to do.

She'd covered the receiver with her hand, turning to tell Diego thanks but no thanks. He was quicker. Before she had a chance to react, the man had snatched her cell phone out of her hand and was speaking into it, telling Maya that Mia would be more than happy to meet up with her in town the next day. Then he'd handed it back, smiling, seemingly oblivious to her glare.

"No need to thank me, Kitten." He'd said, and then he'd walked away to reintroduce his mug to the coffee pot.

Mia stared after him wordlessly. What was his game, exactly? Did he get his kicks by messing with her? And then there was the ridiculous little _crush _she appeared to have developed without any conscious consent from her rational mind. She was convinced she could get over it, and quite easily too, if he'd just stop his attempts at irritating her to death. Which didn't seem to be about to happen any time soon.

Besides, the whole thing was pointless. The man knew and loved nothing but his coffee.

* * *

But he was so _nice _to her sometimes! Mia was still arguing with herself as she flagged down a taxi to take her to meet Maya the next day. He was helping her with her search for _that _man, and he was still hunting up information on _that _demonic woman.

But he could be such a jerk! His condescending manner and constant stream of illogical metaphors made her want to scream. Not to mention the fact that the man had more coffee than blood in his veins.

Her confusing, contradictory train of thought was cut abruptly short as the cab drew up in front of the restaurant. She paid the driver and went inside, seeking out Maya without much difficulty – it was hard to miss someone in such conspicuous clothing. She sat down across from her sister, who launched into conversation immediately without as much as a pause.

"Sis! It's been _forever_! I can't believe you were going to bail on me _again! _Don't worry about the menu, I've already ordered. You're paying, right? Because I don't think the allowance I get covers it. Aunt Morgan told me to tell you that she and Pearly say hi, by the way, and-"

"Maya, stop!" Mia cut in, laughing. "Slow down. I wasn't going to bail on you, not deliberately. You _know _how busy I am. And of course I'm paying. But now I'm worried about what you've ordered…"

This was true. At thirteen years old, Maya Fey ate more than any person Mia had ever met in her life – and still managed to keep her figure, probably due to her constant jumping around.

"…but how is Aunt Morgan? And little Pearl, for that matter?"

"Oh, Pearly's fine. She's walking now, and she's _so _cute. They think she'll be a great medium when she's old enough. Aunt Morgan's so proud of her."

The stream of words had to stop for a minute then, as a waiter approached the table with two plates filled with enough food to feed a small village and placed them in front of the sisters. Mia stared at the plate. "I'll never finish all this!"

"If you don't, I will." Maya replied brightly, already digging into her own meal. She sounded quite hopeful.

* * *

True to her word, Maya finished off the food that Mia hadn't eaten.

"So, that guy…" she began.

"What guy?" Mia asked, though she knew exactly what she meant.

"You know, the nice one who spoke to me on the phone."

"Oh. Mr Arman…er…Diego." She needed to get used to that. Diego had insisted she use his first name, and she was almost certain he knew a million ways to annoy her even more if she didn't comply. "What about him?"

"Is he your boyfriend?" Maya asked, finishing off that last elusive grain of rice then setting Mia's plate aside.

"B…boyfriend?" Mia asked, trying and failing to sound as though that was a ridiculous notion and knowing she was going pink. "N…no, of course not!"

"Then what's with the reaction?"

"What reaction?"

Maya said nothing, just frowned at her. Mia sighed.

The waiter came over then to collect the plates, saving Mia from saying any more on the subject. "Are you finished?" he asked, pleasantly enough.

Maya nodded, but she was gazing at the empty plates wistfully. Mia sighed. "Do you want a dessert, Maya?" she asked, resigned to the fact that Maya would mope for the rest of the day if she didn't offer.

Maya visibly brightened. "Can I have the chocolate gateaux, please?" she said to the waiter, how smiled and nodded, commending her on her choice.

"And for the lady?" he asked, looking at Mia.

"No thanks, I couldn't eat another bite." Mia replied.

"A refresher? A coffee, perhaps?" the waiter offered.

"No coffee." Mia answered emphatically.

* * *

Maya insisted on being brought back to the office rather than going back to Mia's apartment where she'd be staying that night. Mia didn't mind, really. She didn't want to leave her sister alone anyway. Robert Hammond was leaving as she entered, and he gave her a disapproving frown as he passed.

"What's _his _problem?" Maya demanded, finishing the ice cream she'd somehow wheedled out of Mia on the way there.

"I don't know." Mia replied, frowning. She's just been thinking the same thing. "I never talk to him much…he never usually says anything to me unless I've left my desk in a mess. Which I don't ever do." She added the last part quickly, seeing the grin slowly unfolding on Maya's face.

"Really? It looks pretty messy to me." Maya said, walking in.

Mia followed behind her. There, scattered across the desk and floor, was the paperwork that she'd left that morning that Diego had promised he'd sort through and tidy up. The man in question was lounging on the boss's chair, mug in hand, staring into space.

"Mr Ar…Diego!" Mia cried out furiously.

He looked up. "Ah, the lost little kitten came back home. And this must be the kitten's little sister?"

Maya grinned and nodded. "Hi! I'm Maya. You must be Mr Armando. Mia's told me loads about you."

Mia glared at her lying little sister while the smirk on Diego's face broadened considerably. "Why the long face?" he asked.

"You!" she said irately. "You were _supposed _to do this for me!" Mia gestured at the mess.

"Ah, that. Sorry, Kitten, but I was otherwise occupied. My dark mistress wouldn't allow it."

"Your…mistress?" Mia asked, thrown.

"Yes. She called to me, her sharp aroma pulled me in, and her bitterness had me trapped like a spider in a web."

Oh. Coffee.

"Can I try some?" Maya asked, bouncing across the room towards the coffee pot. She got as far as pouring the first drop before Diego had stood up and taken the mug out of her hands.

"Sorry, but I don't think you'd be able to handle it. Coffee is much too bitter for you. Little kittens should drink milk instead." Saying that, he opened the fridge and poured a glass, which Maya happily accepted. Mia sighed, and Diego obviously heard. He looked up and grinned at her. "Did you want some too, Kitten?"

"I swear, Diego. That coffee addiction of yours will lead you to an early death." Mia warned, smiling despite herself. Damn him and his smile to hell.

* * *

Maya went back to Kurain Village two days later, and Mia was finally given a chance to try and catch up with her work. She was running about like a madman for hours, while Diego sat and drank more coffee than was entirely decent, not lifting a finger.

"Slow down, Kitten." Diego said lazily, placing his mug down on the table. "You'll hurt yourself."

"No, I will not." Mia replied crossly, hurrying across the room with a stack of papers which well covered her eyes and promptly tripping over the table in front of where Diego was sitting, spilling paper and coffee everywhere.

Diego jumped to his feet. "Are you alright?" he asked her.

"I'm fine." Mia muttered, although she wasn't. She'd landed awkwardly, and was pretty sure she'd damaged her ankle.

"No, you aren't." Diego replied, offering a hand to help her up, which she accepted grudgingly.

Mia let go immediately, tried to walk and almost fell over again. Diego caught her around the waist before her ankle crumpled beneath her. "Careful there, Kitten." He said, before leading her over to the client's sofa and sitting her down, then sitting beside her. "I think you've sprained your ankle. Did you hurt anything else?"

Mia blinked. He sounded…well, concerned. "N…no." She replied. Well, she'd banged her elbow, too, but she wasn't going to complain about that. "Just my pride."

"Then why are you bleeding?"

Mia looked at her sleeve and cursed silently. There was indeed a red stain blossoming at the elbow of her white shirt. "It's nothing." She insisted. "Nothing a band-aid won't cure, at least."

Diego immediately stood up. "And maybe some café au lait to take your mind off the pain." He said, before wandering off.

Mia sat there, occasionally wincing at both the pain in her ankle and the situation. And at the sight of the coffee-stained paperwork lying all over the floor. It was a good thing it was Hammond's day off, and that Mr Grossberg was on a business trip and wouldn't be back until late that evening.

Diego came back, carrying exactly what he claimed he would be – a mug of white coffee (something that must have caused him pain to do) and a band-aid. He handed them both to Mia, then sat back down beside her. Mia refrained from saying that an aspirin would have probably helped more than coffee.

"I'm afraid you're not going anywhere on that ankle, Kitten." Diego said after a few moments of silence. "I told you to slow down."

Mia was horrified to feel tears spring into her eyes. "I…" she started, staring at the mug of milky coffee in front of her. "I thought you'd be annoyed at me."

"Annoyed at you? Did you hit your head as well?"

"No." Mia replied, looking up at him. "But I spilled your coffee."

"Ha…!" Diego replied, leaning slightly closer. "Come on, Kitten, you're smarter than that."

"W…what do you mean?" she asked, noting how the gap between them was closing rapidly and cursing the way her heart felt like it was going to jump out of her chest.

"There are some things in my life that are more important than coffee."

"Th…there are?"

"Well," he paused briefly, his face less than an inch away from hers. "Just one."

* * *

When Marvin Grossberg walked into his office early late that night to do some last minute sorting, he was less shocked than perhaps he should have been to see the two of them, fast asleep on the sofa. Her head was on his shoulder, his resting on hers with an arm protectively wrapped around her shoulders.

"Hrmph…" he mumbled, standing still for a few minutes before deciding to leave them be. He went back out of the door, muttering to himself. "Ah, youth…like the scent of fresh lemons…"

* * *

Diego was woken by the sound of the door closing. He blinked, frowning, trying to work out what was going on. He felt someone shift beside him and looked down, remembering. He saw the half finished mug of white coffee, dropped on the floor, and smirked. "I don't think I should let you near any more of my coffee, Kitten." He whispered.

As if she heard him, Mia stirred in her sleep, one of her arms wrapping around his chest. He smiled then, and closed his eyes again.

There was no use crying over spilt coffee. Not when there was something much more important to care about.

* * *

**And…that's that! I seem to be on a oneshot rampage recently :o  
Anyway, please leave your reviews :) **


End file.
